Quidditch, Questions, and Quips
by lilmione
Summary: 5th year, don' t readif you don't like RHr...and under no circumstances read if you are not a fan of Ron Weasley...um...Ron tries out for the Gryffindor team and Hermione has something to say. 3rd and final chapter is finally up!RR if you have time
1. About That Summer

Chapter One: About That Summer  
  
h  
  
"Ron!"  
Reluctantly Ron Weasley stopped on one of the many staircases in Hogwarts, gripping his broomstick rather tightly as he turned to face Hermione Granger. Scurrying towards him with her robes billowing out behind her, Hermione's gaze flickered from his face to the broomstick in his hand and she stopped in mid-step.  
"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.  
Fleetingly wishing that broomsticks were not so conspicuous, Ron waved the broom in the air as he replied,  
"Quidditch tryouts, Hermione. Some of us do think about something other than studying."  
"You never said anything about it."  
"You never asked."   
Hermione simply looked at him, twisting her hands within her robes for some odd reason. Glancing towards the staircase and then at his watch, Ron sighed impatiently and asked,  
"Did you want something?"  
"Yes...er, Ron, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Or someone?" Ron asked dully. A tell tale flush spread across Hermione's face and Ron sighed a second time before saying, "Hermione, I'll talk to you all you want, just after the tryouts, okay?"  
"Okay." Hermione almost looked relieved that he didn't want to talk to her.  
Throwing her a lop-sided smile, Ron started down the stairs again only to have Hermione call his name a second time. What, oh what, did she want now?  
"Would you mind if I came and watched?"  
Blinking, Ron gaped at her for a moment, almost dropping his broom in his surprise.  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
"I do know something about Quidditch, Ron. After hanging out with you and Harry for four years, it would be impossible not to. I wont' go if it bothers you so much..."  
"No, you can come," Ron protested, looking at her for a second before muttering something under his breath and storming down the stairs.  
Left with no choice but to follow him, Hermione hesitated for a moment and then took off after Ron. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ron looked at her when she caught up to him, but he said nothing. Clenching her hands into fists, Hermione bit back a sigh and determined not to look at him anymore. He had been like this ever since she came to visit at the Burrow just before the beginning of term. He was perfectly civil to her during classes but whenever she tried to hold a normal conversation, he came up with something else he had to do and walked away. Why did he have to be so bloody stubborn?! He didn't even know what he thought he knew and if he had stayed long enough, he would have found out that he was wrong. You could have told him, a voice whispered in her mind and she shook her head slightly. It had been her second day at the Burrow and they had been waiting outside until Mr. Weasley came back with Harry. On Dumbledore's orders it was only Ron's father that went to get Harry-though both Ron and Hermione had insisted that they wouldn't be a bother, they had had no luck. Angrily tearing off blades of grass and throwing them, Ron sat sprawled in the grass beside her, his long legs sticking out in front of him.  
"I wanted to go," he said uselessly.  
Sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, Hermione smiled and said slowly,  
"You can't fault Dumbledore for wanting to take every precaution."  
"I know, but I don't have to like it," he answered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"I'm sure Harry's fine," Hermione added, more to say something than express her worry.  
"Yeah," Ron muttered, sending a shower of grass flying into the air. Pondering whether or not she should tell hi m to leave the grass alone just to get his mind off things, Hermione started when Ron suddenly put on a cheery manner and remarked, "You never finished telling me what you did all summer."  
Hermione froze. She had been expecting this question, expecting him to dodge what he really wanted to know and now that he had finally asked it, she couldn't say anything at first.  
"I spent the fist half of it convincing my parents that it was all right for me to go back to school. They refuse to read Hogwarts: A History so they don't understand. I did homework..."  
"Big surprise."   
Hermione glared at him. He was still waiting...she didn't want to tell him. He was going to have a fit. But she had to tell him now, or he'd find out when the next owl from Viktor came and that would be even worse. Looking anywhere but at him, Hermione deliberately made her voice light as she said,  
"I stayed in Bulgaria for a week or two."  
"With Krum."  
"Yes."  
"Great. Wonderful. Just dandy. So, are you calling him Vicky now?"  
Ron leapt to his feat, leaving a bare patch of grass beside him where he had unconsciously been tearing it from the moment she started talking. He was still having a fit, but for Ron this was incredibly civil. Hermione shook her head and answered,  
"He doesn't like that nickname."  
"Yay for Viktor Krum. You didn't answer my question."  
"I believe I did," Hermione replied, wishing that he would at least look at her.  
"No, you didn't."  
"Ron, this is just silly."  
"No, it isn't," Ron retorted, turning to look at her again. Swallowing, he took one step towards her and asked quietly, "Are you dating Krum?"  
She hadn't expected him to be so direct. Blinking rapidly, Hermione rose to her feet and tilted her chin to look up at him-he was too tall for his own good-and retorted,  
"What would you say if I were?"  
Ron's eyes bulged and his face turned several different colors in rapid succession, as if he had eaten all of the worst flavors of Bott's flavor beans all at once. Dropping Hermione's gaze, he scowled down at the ground for a moment before raising his head and saying,  
"I would say that's just peachy, Hermione. Keep fraternizing with the enemy, go ahead and date dear old Vicky. You make a splendid couple."  
He finished abruptly, his gaze when it met hers fiercer than she had ever seen it , and then he turned around and stormed into the Burrow. He hadn't even come out when Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived in the fireplace and when Harry came back to announce that Ron wasn't coming down until dinner, he was staunchly silent about what was the matter with him. Now Ron avoided having a conversation with her unless it was absolutely necessary. They still had their fights and there were times when he seemed to forget himself and enjoy her company along with Harry's. But, inevitably he remembered and he would start avoiding her again.  
Glancing over at him, Hermione wondered if he was ever going to forgive her for Viktor and stifled another sigh. Honestly, why did it matter so much to him? It wasn't as if he had even acknowledged her as a girl until the Yule Ball last year and what business was it of his to tell her who she could and couldn't spend time with?! And Viktor wasn't the enemy...he was an ally, especially with You-Know-Who on the rise again. Why couldn't he get past his own stubbornness and see that? Why hadn't he let her explain? Chewing on her lip, Hermione told herself not to brood about it anymore. They were still friends...just not like they were...and that was all that mattered.  
Ron knew what Hermione wanted to talk to him about: Krum. It could only be Krum, her precious Bulgarian "Vicky" who couldn't even say her own name right. "Herm-own-ninny," honestly! If he or Harry ever said it that way...she was probably going to finish telling him what he hadn't let her say over the summer. He didn't want to hear it, even if he was mistaken and she wasn't dating Krum. She had let him think it, for whatever reason, and if by some miracle she wasn't dating Krum, he would be angrier with her than he would be if she really were. Of all times, why did she have to pick right before the Quidditch tryouts to bring this up? He'd be lucky if he could even think about the game at all. If you had told her you were trying out, she would have waited, an irritating voice whispered and Ron almost told it to shut up aloud.  
He hadn't told anyone, except Fred and George, about wanting to try for the vacant position of Keeper...not even Harry. Harry probably already knew, though, but Hermione, of course, paid no attention to anything that wasn't a book. He hadn't wanted everyone to know...that way, if he failed, his humiliation would be lesser. After all, it was a Weasley tradition to play for the house team-he couldn't fail to try out, no matter how unlikely it was that he would get it. Madam Hooch hadn't even looked surprised when he told her intended to try out for Keeper. She hadn't exactly been encouraging either. Only one thing really mattered, though. If he got in, it would have to be on his own merit, not because he was Fred and George's little brother, and not because he was Harry Potter's best friend. All he had to do was get through the try-out and then everything would be fine...until Hermione brought up the "K" word.  
Scowling, Ron chanced a look at her and saw that she was lost in her own thoughts. Probably trying to find the gentlest way to announce that they're secretly engaged. Where was Ginny when he needed her? Th only reason he had been able to walk away from Hermione when she all but told him she was dating Krum was the kindness of his little sister. Ron had been only one day home at the end of his 4th year when Hermione's possible visit to Krum had started to bother him again. He had always known that she would go, despite his random fits of insanity when he believed she would rather visit Malfoy than spend more time with Krum. So he had enlisted Ginny's help, asking her to play Hermione's part and tell him every excruciating detail about her vacation with "Vicky." In return he was to help with the Harry situation, something which he hadn't managed to do yet because he honestly didn't see what good Ginny's plan would do. Ginny had played a fair Hermione, though, and by the time of her visit, he had gotten to the point where he could hear Krum's name without cringing. They had had a jolly time of it-curling Ginny's hair and giving her a stack of books to hold while Ron was talking to her. Everything was set...until Hermione had actually said it.  
Krum's figurine, which he still couldn't bring himself to get rid of, had lost another arm that night. "Play Quidditch if you can," Ron had sneered, though five minutes later he was certain that Krum would find a way to catch the Snitch without his arms-probably with his teeth. Harry hadn't helped either-the prat-when he got there. He had found Ron pacing back and forth across his blazing orange room, muttering furiously about Krum and Hermione. Almost instantly Harry's gaze found Krum's mutilated figure and he walked over to it, a grin spreading across his face as the armless Krum looked down mournfully at his severed limb.  
"Now I know what's wrong," Harry said, his shoulders beginning to shake with laughter.  
"She's dating him, Harry! She's actually dating him!" Ron burst out, taking the armless Krum by the head and stuffing him back in a drawer.  
"Good for Hermione," Harry answered quietly. Ron turned on hi m in full fury.  
"Good?! Good?! What can possibly be good about Hermione fraternizing with the enemy?!"  
"She likes him. I like him. You used to like him."  
"Past tense. Very good," Ron muttered, pacing again. Shaking his head, Harry unexpectedly put a hand on his friend's shoulder and replied,  
"Let it go, Ron."  
"I can't," Ron answered honestly.  
"Did she actually say she was dating Krum?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and muttered,  
"She might as well have."  
"So you don't know for certain?" Harry questioned, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Groaning, Ron flung himself down on his bed and cried,  
"Don't start with me, Harry! Tell Mum I'll be down for dinner. Ask Hermione to tell you about her stay in Bulgaria, it's simply fascinating."  
Harry had opened hi s mouth to say something more, only to think better of it and leave Ron to sulk in peace. Since then Ron hadn't been able to have any serious conversation with Hermione without Harry there. Whenever he was alone with her, he kept seeing images of her with Krum, and the only way to make them disappear was to leave her company entirely. How Harry stood it, Ron didn't know, but he knew that even he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Perhaps this talk of hers was a good idea...he would know for certain and then...perhaps...he could forgive her.  
Chancing one last glance at her, Ron deliberately pushed all thoughts of Hermione and Krum aside. He had to have a clear head or he'd never make the team. Quidditch, Weasley, Quidditch. No Hermione, no Krum, just Quidditch and becoming Keeper. That's all that matters. Gripping his broom tightly, Ron repeated the thought in his mind as he stepped onto the Quidditch field.   
  
  



	2. Broomsticks and Keepers

Chapter Two: Broomsticks and Keepers  
  
  
Almost all of Gryffindor had assembled to watch the tryouts. Scanning the growing crowd, Ron smiled in relief to see that Malfoy and his cronies were not there and looked at who would be his competition. Clustered nervously around Madam Hooch were six other Gryffindors, all glancing at each other as furtively as possible and clutching their respective brooms as if their lives depended on it. Standing off in a similar circle a few feet away was the Gryffindor team, engaged in a conference of some sorts. Harry was next to Fred and George—he hadn't seen Ron yet and for that his best friend was grateful. His competition was fierce enough without having to worry about what Harry thought of his being here. Everyone who he had predicted had turned up and it figured that he would be the last one to arrive. Last. If only Hermione…Hermione! With a start, Ron remembered that she was still standing next to him and he turned to look at her somewhat sheepishly. Eyes also scanning his competition, Hermione flashed him a smile and said quickly,  
"Good luck, Ron."  
"Thanks," he replied, still not moving to join the other would-be-Keepers.  
Opening her mouth as if to say more and then thinking better of it, Hermione hovered uncertainly in front of him for a moment before dashing off to find a seat in the stands. She just kept getting weirder, Hermione. Watching her scurry off to take a seat next to Ginny, Ron shook his head at her and went to join the other Gryffindors. Knowing Hermione, she thought there wasn't any glamour in the Keeper position, seeing as her precious Vicky was Seeker. Quidditch, Weasley, Quidditch! Ron resisted the urge to scan the crowd a second time for Hermione and Ginny and walked up to Madam Hooch. There was no Hermione, only Quidditch. If only he could believe it.  
Looking as strained as the six participants hovering around her, Madam Hooch nodded in satisfaction as she saw Ron and made a mark on the piece of parchment she was holding.  
"Ah, Weasley, you're here. Good. I believe we can begin now. Wait here while I have a word with the team and then I'll be back to explain what you'll be doing." All seven of them nodded and Madam Hooch bustled over to consult with the current members of the Gryffindor team.  
Once or twice Ron caught a glimpse of Fred and George flashing him enthusiastic grins and he did his best to return him. Harry, extremely interested in what Madam Hooch was saying, did not look up at all. Despite his earlier desire for Harry not to know, Ron couldn't decide if this was good or bad. Leaving a furiously nodding Gryffindor team—what was with everybody—Madam Hooch strode back to where Ron and the others stood, her features grim.  
"All right. You're here because there's an opening on the Gryffindor team for the position of Keeper, yes? No one thinks they get to be Seeker or a Beater? And you are all at least in your second year, yes? Then draw."  
Thrusting a fist towards them, Madam Hooch pointedly waited for one of them to step forward and take one of the seven different colored marbles in her hand. Watching everyone around him hesitate, Ron swallowed and stepped forward to take the first one. Staring down at the six marbles, his fingers hovered over each one in turn before he finally seized the orange one in deference to the Chudley Cannons. Orange had to be lucky for him. Following Ron's example, the other six applicants took a marble and looked up at Madam Hooch wonderingly. Still wearing a grim expression, Madam Hooch took out her wand and said,  
"The order that the colors appear in is the order in which you will try out."   
Checking his impulse to nod along with everyone else, Ron simply watched as a burst of sparks shot out of Madam Hooch's wand and began to form seven bars of color. Red, purple, yellow, blue, green, orange and white. Ron frowned at the marble in his hand as the bars of color disappeared. 6th out of 7 possible, he knew Fred and George were laughing. At least he wasn't last…that unfortunate fate had fallen to a 4th year girl who looked as if she were about to burst into tears.  
"Everyone know their place? You will be evaluated on the following: How many goals you save or let through the goal, your flying skill, and how quickly you can think in a tricky situation. There will be no Bludgers involved, the Beaters and the Seeker are here to act as impartial judges. Step forward, Red!"   
The first, another 4th year, stepped forward and Ron went to stand in line with the others, his nerves steadily rising. Impartial judges, Fred, Harry, and George. Had Madam Hooch specifically meant that they were to be impartial while he was flying? Ron was aware of the glances being sent his way by the other hopeful Keepers and determined that the comment had been meant for him. Did no one in all of Hogwarts think he was capable of doing anything on his own merit, and not because he was Fred and George's brother or Harry's friend?! Apparently not. He supposed that his being good at chess could even be attributed to someone else. After all, he was just plain old Ron Weasley, with nothing to show for his fifteen years of age but an uncanny knack of winning at chess. And even that could probably be taken away from him.  
Ron raised his eyes to watch the first participant try and keep Angelina, Alicia, and Katie from scoring. Watching Quidditch, in whatever form, thankfully, was enough to take his mind off all of the things which kept troubling him and he so detached while he watched, that he was able to evaluate the 4th year's skill fairly. All the way down the line he watched as if he were not intending to try out, as if he were carelessly seated in the stands with Ginny and Hermione—get out, Granger—or side by side with his fellow Gryffindor teammates. Keep dreaming, Weasley. Oddly enough, he was not nervous, not even when the blue Keeper missed only one throw of the Quaffle and the green participant rose into the air to begin his session. This time he did not watch, however, spending the time reviewing his own strategy and what he knew of the Gryffindor Chasers. To their credit, Fred and George had not given him one inside tip during his summer training. What he knew was based solely upon what he had observed at other matches. He had a few tricks up his own sleeve, too…hopefully it would be enough. If not…he would have to chalk it up as just another thing he wasn't good at. The green participant landed, having missed only three goals, and it was his turn at last.  
"Weasley," Madam Hooch barked.  
Stepping forward, Ron felt the orange marble disintegrate in his hand and he gritted his teeth before mounting his broom. Rising up into the air, he flew around the goal hoops twice in order to warm up and then positioned himself in front to wait. The Chasers were huddled in a mini-conference—which was not very reassuring—and he found himself scanning the crowd while he waited, easily picking out Ginny with her Weasley hair and Hermione, on the very edge of her seat, watching him. Maybe she thought he was good enough to be here…no time for that, Weasley, they're coming. Everything other than Quidditch became a blur and Ron began to fly back and forth before the goal posts, his gaze riveted on the Quaffle.  
They would take it easy on him at first, he knew, in order to lull him into a false sense of confidence. It had worked with the sole second year trying out, but it wouldn't with him. Ron easily blocked the first attempt they made but kept a wary eye out just the same. Time after time they threw the Quaffle towards any of the three hoops and somehow, sometimes, admittedly, just by pure luck, he always managed to intercept it. In the back of his mind he knew that everyone was watching him, just waiting for him to miss and wondering if he would be the only one who they couldn't get past. He didn't dare think it himself. Once he caught a glimpse of Ginny and Hermione, both of them sitting in the same position of agitation and he made a note to laugh at them about it later. Successfully catching the Quaffle again, Ron lazily threw it back to Alicia and waited as the three chasers retired for one last conference.  
He had been out here longer than anybody else and unless he was mistaken, this would be their last and trickiest attempt to get past him. Gripping his broom tightly, Ron hovered tensely as the Chasers bore down on him once more, acutely aware that this was the deciding moment of his try-out. Alicia threw to Katie, who was clearly heading towards the far right goal and he drifted towards it uncertainly…it seemed too easy. Katie, bearing down on him, suddenly threw to Angelina, who was perfectly positioned for the far left hoop. Backtracking, Ron zoomed towards the other end of the goal posts, only to see Angelina pitch the Quaffle back to Katie who was still in position for the right hoop. It was risky, but he could do it. Not changing direction, Ron sped around the back of the hoops, evoking a cry of alarm from the watching crowd. Just a little faster, a little faster…his broom quivered beneath him, but he rounded the corner just as Katie released the Quaffle, darting between it and the goal with his hand outstretched. There was a second where time seemed to stop and then the Quaffle collided with his hands and his fingers automatically closed around it as he continued to zoom around the goal hoops.  
Ron circled the goal two more times before he was able to slow down, descending towards the ground in a haze of disbelief. The Quaffle was still in his right hand, a solid reminder, and yet it still didn't seem real. One second…one second later and Katie would have scored. One second. His feet hit the ground and he climbed off his broom, throwing the Quaffle to Katie and rejoining the others. The 4th year girl who had drawn last let out a nervous shriek at the sight of him and scurried away.  
Reality was slowly beginning to dawn on Ron, starting with the fact that his last save had been nothing short of spectacular, but he didn't really believe it. Scanning the stands, he saw Hermione and Ginny hugging each other—girls—and began to smile. Not even bothering to watch the poor girl currently trying to block the Quaffle, he looked briefly at the grounded members of the Gryffindor team. Fred and George looked absolutely flabbergasted—Ron couldn't recall ever seeing their eyes so wide—and Harry…Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Returning the grin, Ron remembered to watch the 4th year girl in time to see her miss her tenth goal in a row and hear Madam Hooch call her down. He felt slightly guilty…the poor girl had obviously done worse than she would have had she not gone after him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't even thought that it would work.  
"Congratulations to all of you for a job well done. The team requests fifteen minutes to decide among themselves. Weasley?" Madam Hooch motioned for him to approach her and Ron jerkily rose to his feet, the six other participants looking extremely glum as he did. Running a hand through his hair, Ron nervously approached Madam Hooch. Lips twitching as if they wanted desperately to smile, Madam Hooch lowered her voice and said,  
"That was a spectacular save, Weasley. As spectacular as the first time Potter caught the Snitch. Well done."   
"Er…thanks," Ron stammered, running his hand through his hair again and causing it to stick up in all sorts of directions.   
Hurriedly going back to sit with the others, who all scooted away as if he smelled funny, Ron turned his attention to the still talking Gryffindor team. They were still deep in conversation…must need the entire fifteen minutes. Cheerfully plucking at the grass on the field—great, now it was a habit—Ron waited it out, his thoughts drifting more and more to what Hermione had to say to him rather than the outcome of the try-outs.  
Finally the team came to a decision, producing a new set of Quidditch robes and marching as a group towards the seven participants. If he had wanted any encouraging signs from Harry or his brothers, Ron was out of luck. The three of them had maddeningly neutral expressions, just like the faces of everyone else on the team, and at last, Katie stepped forward, a small smile creeping onto her face as she announced,  
"The new Keeper for Gryffindor is…"  



	3. Hermy-own-ninny

Chapter Three: Hermy-own-ninny  
  
  
  
"....Ron Weasley."  
Ron rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Katie was still standing there, the new set of  
Quidditch robes stretched out towards him, a bright smile on her face. All the Gryffindor team membrs were smiling,   
especially Fred, George, and Harry. Pinching himself, Ron muttered something like, "Wake up, Weasley," and awkwardly  
stepped forward to take his Quidditch robes from Katie. The robes were in his possession for an instant before he was   
surrounded by his new teammates and being heartily clapped on the back. Too many questions were being plied at him all  
at once for him to answer or even hear them all and he did the best he could, clutching his robes to his chest as a reminder.  
All he really wanted to do was laugh. Fred and George were busy boasting to anyone who would listen that he was their  
little brother and Harry had just managed to push his way through to shake Ron's hand. Grinning from ear to ear, Ron  
opened his mouth to speak when there was a shriek behind him and Ginny descended. Squeezed so hard he could hardly  
breathe, Ron frantically pried Ginny off of im, ignoring Harry as he tried very hard not to laugh. Chattering madly,  
Ginny was literally unintelligible and whe Ron saw Harry's mutual expression of confusion, the two of them burst into  
laughter. Face turning as red as Ron's robes, Ginny murmured, "Congratulations," to her brother before darting off to find  
the twins. Hastily recovering from his amusement, Ron started to go afte her but Harry intercepted him. An apology from  
Harry was better than any that he could give her and Ron turned around to have his hand furiously pumped by Neville,  
dimly aware that there was still one person who hadn't made an appearance.  
"Ron!"   
Over Neville's head Ron caught a glimpse of Hermione trying to fight her way through the assembly of   
Gryffindors and he pried his hand free from Neville in order to meet her halfway. He had a harder time of it than she did;   
everyone who hadn't congratulated him yet wanted to stop and talk to him and he deflected any attempts for conversation  
as best he could. He thought Hermione was laughing at him, but he wasn't sure--it wasn't funny really--and when he was  
finally free(he had been assualted by the Creevey Brothers), Hermione flung her arms around him. Stunned, Ron simply  
stood there, torn between patting her on the head again--he couldn't believe he remembered that--or doing something else.  
He missed his chance, if it had been a chance for anything, as Hermione quickly stepped away, a flush spreading across  
her cheeks.  
"Congratulations," she said simply.  
Grinning, Ron nodeed, fully intending to thank her only to be thwarted by the arrival of the twins and their  
prompt seizure of his arms.  
"Ickle Ronnie..."  
"...it's time for your common room party."  
"But who's getting the food?" Ron asked with a laugh, uncertain if he was disappointed by the timeliness of  
Fred and George's arrival or disappointed.  
"We sent them on a mission."  
"Who?"  
"Harry and Ginny."  
Ron would have fallen over laughing if they hadn't been holding him. There was nothing left for him to protest  
about and so he allowed himself to be dragged back into Hogwarts. Looking over his shoulder at Hermione before he was  
carted away, Ron frowned as she began talking to Neville--she was probably still worry about those silly house-elves--and   
bit back a sigh. What did you think was going to happen, you dolt?! Hermione saying that you were even better than   
Krum?! Keep dreaming, Weasley, just keep dreaming. That's the only place it's ever going to happen.  
Fred and George took him back to the common room the wrong way. they claimed to have forgotten the way--  
whenever he tried to steer them in the right direction they pretended not to hear him--but it was really jsut to give Harry and  
Ginny enough time to assemble his party. For once a fuss was being made over him and still all Ron wanted to do was   
laugh. The fact that Fred and George were deliberately making idiots of themselves did not help matters either, and he was   
more than relieved when they finally reached the portrati of the Fat Lady. Fred and George finally released him, pushing  
him towards the portrait hole and grinning as Ron muttered,  
"Bless my buttons."  
"You're not wearing any, dear," the Fat Lady answered pleasantly, swinging open and revealing a sea of   
Gryffindors waiting inside.   
Ron gulped. Suddenly he understood why Harry was leery of always being the center of attention and he  
seriously considered backing out, but his brothers gave him another shove and he was inside. Today was now officially his.  
Ron Weasley was the only one not laughing hours later as his brothers parodied the events of his try-out for   
those who had and hadn't been there. He was full, tired, and no longer in the mood for anything that required effort.   
Waiting until everyone was bowled over with laughter, he stealthily crept away and collapsed in one of the chairs by the   
fire. Closing his eyes, Ron wagered that if he was left alone long enough, he would fall asleep, and at the moment, a long  
nap before the fire was extremely appealing. Unfortunately for his plans, Harry and Hermione had seen his retreat and had  
followed him, Harry taking the opportunity to kick him.  
"Hey!" Ron cried, his eyes flying open irritably as Harry and Hermione grinned.  
"You left your own party: you deserved it," Harry answered matter-of-factly.  
Ron shrugged sheepishly.  
"Being the center of attention isn't all it's cracked up to be...I know you know, don't look so bloody smug. I  
didn't say I didn't like it," Ron spluttered, giving up when his friends had to turn away to keep from laughing. "Oh, go   
away," he muttered a moment later, folding his arms and attempting to look mad.  
"I'm glad you made it," Harry said.  
"Me, too. I s'pose it didn't hurt to have you vouching for me," Ron replied.  
"I didn't," Harry answered with a small smile as he turned to leave. "I wanted the last girl."   
Ron threw a pillow at him before sinking back down into his chair. Taking a seat across from him, Hermione  
twisted her fingers together and ventured,  
"Ron? I still need to talk to you."  
Ron gave her a weary look, a lazy smile stretching upon his face as he siad,  
"Krum?"She nodded and Ron raised himself up, trying hard to keep smiling as he continued, "I still don't think  
it's a good idea for you to be fratnernizing with the enemy, but if you are dating him...I won't say another word."  
There. It was done. He had said what he had been steeling himself to say since the end of their 4th year. It   
didn't matter that it wasn't true--he wouldn't say anything to Hermione but to everybody else--but it was what she wanted  
and that was all that mattered. Good thing he had brought along his Krum figure...he woudl lose another appendage   
tonight. Even Krum couldn't play Quidditch with only one leg and no arms.  
Stunned, Hermione simply stared at him for several moments. This wasn't what she had expected at all. Perhaps  
it had beena wise move to talk to him about this now when he was too tired to put up a fight. He couldn't be serious, could  
he? Studying him closely, Hermione watched at he continued to pluck at the arm of the chair, his lips twisting into a wry  
scowl and she knew that he didnt' really want to do this...but he would, even if it killed him. There was a part of her that  
wanted to test him on his word but before she could even begin to imagine the possibility, she heard herself saying,  
"I'm not dating Krum, Ron."  
"Yeah and I'm Neville's brother," Ron muttered, attacking the chair almost savagely.  
"I'm not dating him," Hermione repeated, seriously considering throttling him.  
"You're not?" Ron asked quietly, his gaze slowly meeting hers.  
"No," Hermione answered with a smile.  
Ron simply stared at her and then he began to grin rather foolishly. For a few minutes he was content just to  
grin at her and then his brows drew together and he burst out,  
"You've gotten six letters...what the devil hwas he been writing you about then?! 'Hermy-own-ninny, I vont to  
join...vot do you call it? The Society for the Promotion aff Elfish Vorfare?"  
Hermione gaped at him a second time. If it weren't such a girlish thing to do, Ron would have clapped his hands  
over his mouth in horror at what he had just said. She had just told him the best news he had heard in a long while--except  
for being Keeper--and he hadgone and ruined it by....Ron stopped berating himself as he realized that Hermione was   
laughing herself silly. Looking at her as if her teeth had suddenly started to grow back again, Ron's jaw dropped as she  
continued to laugh and he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. He had made fun of Krum and she was laughing?!   
Recovering, Hermione grinned at him and said,  
"I'm sorry, you sounded so like him. Oh and he agrees with you about S.P.E.W." Ron still goggled at her and  
she laughed again before saying, "Do it again."  
"Vot?" Ron replied, sending her into a fit of giggles again.  
Never in his life had he been more confused. She was okay with this? Who was she and what had she done  
with Hermione? Maybe she had had a run-in with a Death Eater and was acting under the influence of the Imperius   
Curse. That's not funny, Weasley.  
"Do you want to know what was in Viktor's letters?" Hermione asked after her laughing fit was finally over.  
"Yes...er,..no," Ron stammered, his hand autmoaticaly going through his hair and making it look worse.  
"He's working at Durmstrang. Don't look that way, he's still playing Quidditch. He wasn't sure if he was even  
going to take the post, but I persuaded him that he should."  
"You did what and how?" Ron interjected, forgetting that he was not supposed to say anything about Krum.  
Hermione ignored him and continued,  
"I told him that if he worked at Durmstrang, he could keep an eye out. You know how much they emphasize  
the Dark Arts there and what better way to know if You-Know-Who's supporters are growing stronger than to have Viktor  
there looking for them? He's only been telling me what's going on there."  
"Hermione, did you ever think that maybe Krum might become one of You-Know-Who's supporters and just  
not tell you?" Ron demanded through clenched teeth, by some miracle keeping his voice steady.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Viktor would never do that. He promised me."  
"I'll bet," Ron muttered, resting his chin on his hand.  
"Stop that, Ron Weasley!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Insinuating things about Viktor. They aren't true and you know it," Hermione stated, folding her arms and   
glaring at him.   
Scowling, Ron attacked the arm of his chair a final time and retorted,  
"I don't know it, but you believe him so that's good enough for me. Why is he writing you three times a week   
if he's only reporting?"  
Hermione flushed and Ron groaned, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the voice of Krum in his head,   
spouting sonnets about Hermione.   
"Does he know that you're not dating?" He asked woodenly; the flush only deepened in her cheeks.  
"Of course he does. I told him so."  
"But he still thinks it might happen," Ron replied.  
"I can't control what Viktor thinks. We're only friends, Ron. I don't think that's going to change. For heaven's  
sake, he's three years older than me and I'm not about to start any relationship when the other party is so far away. That's  
precisely what I told him and he understood even if he...if that's not good enough for you, Ron Weasley, I don't know   
what is!"  
Leaping to her feet, Hermione glared fiercely at him before turning to stalk up to the girls' dormitory and despite  
the effort it would take, Ron rose and blocked her path.  
"I believe you, Hermione, I honestly do. I just don't trust Krum."  
"You should," she retorted, titling her chin up to look at him and finding his expression to be incredibly grim.  
"Maybe. Why did you let me think that you were dating him?"   
Hermione shrugged and answered,  
"Because you were so stupid, assuming that I was dating him without staying to see if it was true. You   
deserved it...and I did tell you eventually."  
"Yes, you did. Can I hear what Krum writes now? I'll be on my best behavior, I swear. I know Harry hears   
them."  
He smiled for the first time since she had told him that she wasn't dating Krum and Hermione looked at him  
for several moments before a mischievous gleam shone in her eye and she said,  
"Yes, but only if you read it with his voice!"  
"Hermione, you've got to be kidding."  
"Please, Ron," she beseeched, clasping her hands under her chin and deliberately making her eyes wide.  
Shaking his head, Ron looked past her, screwing up his face into different expressions as he raked both hands  
through his hair. Desperately he looked around the common room and immediately wished he hadn't. Fred and George   
were continually sending sly glances in their direction and even Harry kept glancing at them during his game of chess with  
Ginny. Hermione was still looking at him hopefully. He would be the laughingstock of the entire Gryffindor table if he read  
Krum's letters in his accent, but she was stubborn enough not to let him see them if he didn't. Besides, Krum was obviously  
including things of a more personal nature and he might be able to see for himself whether or not Krum was deceving him.  
He was going to regret this. Looking down at Hermione, he smiled and answered,  
"Vary vell, Hermy-own-ninny."  
Hermione laughed and smiled back at him. Suddenly everything seemed as if it was back to normal between  
them and yet...not quite. Ron didn't want to puzzle it out now--he was still tired--and he flopped down in the chair again.   
Sleep was calling to him, but he didn't have the energy to climb the stairs. Opening one eye, he saw that Hermione was   
still standing where he had left her and he arched an eyebrow at her. Smiling, Hermione walked up behind him and looped  
her arms around his neck. Twice in one day--what was the girl thinking?!  
"Congratulations again, Ron. You'll be the best Keeper we've ever had. I don't have anyone to sit with anymore,  
though," she reflected, removing her arms.  
"What about Ginny? She'll be terribly disappointed if you don't help her form the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley  
Quidditch Club."   
Hermione laughed and rumpled his hair before turning to go. Closing his eyes again, Ron smiled and murmured,  
"Thanks, 'Mione."  
Hermione paused, turned, and stared at the red head protduing from the top of the arm chair. 'Mione? He had   
called her 'Mione? Cringing in his chair, Ron waited for the storm to break and started in surprise when she merely   
whispered,  
"Good-night, Ron."   
Turning to look at her over the top of the chair, Ron grinned at her and replied,  
"Good-night, 'Mione."   
She smiled back at him before darting up to the girls' dormitory. Clasping his hands behind his head, Ron   
stretched out in the chair and ignored the snickers that were eminating from his brothers. He couldn't believe he had gotten  
away with it...she hadn't pitched a fit at his abbreviating her name. Would wonders never cease. Fred and George laughed  
particularly loudly again and he ignored them just as pointedly as before. Tomorrow he would think about it, today was   
still his day, Ron Weasley's day. He was Keeper for Gryffindor and Hermione was not dating Krum. Resting his head   
against the chair, he smiled as he fell asleep. It was too bad really. A one-legged miniature Krum walking around would   
have been fun to see.   
" 


End file.
